


Perpetually Apologetic

by TheManOfManyFandoms



Series: Family Is More Than Blood [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Panic Attacks, Protective Toph Beifong, Sweet Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i need it to be known that i love zuko, that should be a tag and i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheManOfManyFandoms
Summary: Zuko apologizes too much. The others notice.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Family Is More Than Blood [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789564
Comments: 397
Kudos: 1884





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, Katara is the first person to see Zuko truly panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re at the start of yet another new fic and I really hope you all enjoy!

Katara’s still not used to having Zuko around and, even though Aang and Toph have both vouched for him, she still doesn’t trust him. She’s, honestly, just waiting for him to fuck up and betray them again. He hasn’t yet, but she’s almost _sure_ that he will eventually.

She shoots awake, in the early morning, to the sound of Aang crying out in pain. It’s not very loud, in fact it seems not to have woken anybody else up, but it’s genuine enough to frighten her. Katara hops out of her sleeping bag before she can even think, grabbing her water flask, as she goes.

”What happened?” She demands, the moment she arrives at the site where Aang and Zuko are training. “What did you do to him?” She adds angrily, glowering at Zuko and bending some water out of her flask threateningly.

Zuko flinches, shaking his head rapidly, “I didn’t- I didn’t do anything, I swear.”

”He’s not lying,” Aang says quickly, from his position on the ground, where he’s cradling his hand against his chest, “I directed my fire the wrong way and burned my hand. He didn’t hurt me.”

Katara eyes Zuko distrustfully for a moment, but, gauging her priorities, kneels down next to Aang and gestures for him to give her his hand. It’s not a _terrible_ burn, but it’s bad enough to make her truly angry again. She heals the injury relatively quickly and helps Aang to his feet, with a smile that she knows doesn’t reach her eyes.

”You go on back to camp, Aang. I need to talk with Zuko for a moment,” she says, still smiling that horrible, fake smile that makes her feel as if she’s not herself. She tries to ignore the instinctive worry that flares up, when Zuko flinches again. She’s not sure if she’s successful.

Aang frowns at her and opens his mouth to speak, but seems to think better of whatever he had been about to say and shuts it again. “Uh, okay. See you later, Zuko,” he shoots a lopsided smile over his shoulder at the firebender and hurries off.

Katara rounds on Zuko the moment the airbender is out of sight. “Why did you let Aang get hurt?” She asks sharply. 

There’s a thinly veiled panic in Zuko’s eyes, but Katara can’t bring herself to care. (She _does_ care. She cares _too_ much and that’s what caused her to get tricked before, isn’t it?) “I’m sorry,” Zuko says quietly, much more earnestly than Katara had ~~hoped~~ expected, “I didn’t mean for him to get hurt.”

He’s fidgeting in place a bit, rocking on the balls of his feet and clasping and unclasping his hands behind his back. Katara wants to be irritated, but, when she notices the way his hands are shaking, she can’t find it in herself to be angry about the fidgeting.

She _can_ , however, be angry about Aang’s injury. She knows, deep down, that this anger is misdirected, but being angry is safer than caring too much and she’s certainly learned that the hard way. “You didn’t teach him how to control his bending,” she accuses, in a deliberately dangerous voice, taking a step closer.

Zuko takes a half step back and, this time, when he speaks, his voice is shaking, “I- I’m _trying_. It’s not- fire’s hard to control, especially when you’re first learning.”

”Is that how you got that scar on your face?” Katara snaps and regrets it immediately. Zuko has gone very, very pale, his eyes betraying a myriad of horrible emotions. “Shit,” Katara mutters. Sighing, she takes another step forward and puts a hand on his shoulder, truly intending to apologize.

But, as her hand makes contact, Zuko fully jerks away from her. The rapidity of his retreat knocks him off balance and he trips, falling to the floor. “I’m sorry,” he mutters again. His head is bowed, but his whole body is tensed in anticipation of... _something_.

“Zuko?” Katara begins hesitantly, “I’m... I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

”What?” Zuko looks horribly confused and Katara can’t even _pretend_ that she’s angry anymore. 

She kneels down next to him, much like she had with Aang, not even half an hour ago. “I shouldn’t have said that about your scar,” she clarifies, with as much dignity as she can manage. She cautiously reaches a hand out to Zuko, but he flinches away again, eyeing her with something that can only be described as _fear_.

The Prince of the Fire Nation fearing her is something that she would have expected to make her feel strong, powerful, vindicated, even. Instead, it just makes her feel cruel. It’s an awful feeling. “Zuko...” she starts, unsure of what, exactly, she should say. In the end, she just asks, “Are you alright?”

”I’m _fine_ ,” he hisses, and Katara can practically see his walls come slamming down over his face. His eyes still have that awful, dull look of hopeless fear. “Just- just leave me _alone_.” He scrambles to his feet, stammering over excuses, before he simply bolts. Katara is left, alone, feeling both cruel and miserable. 

She may not like Zuko, but, she’s suddenly realizing, she doesn’t want to see him so scared ever again. She’s not sure what to make of her new revelations and, unwilling to face any of the others at the moment, she simply sits there for the rest of the morning, face buried in her hands, and tries not to cry. Whether out of sadness or frustration, she isn’t sure, but, either way, she can’t help, but to feel miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! As per usual, the idea for this entire fic came to me at 3 AM lmao. Lemme know in the comments, if you thought this was a good start and I hope you’re all looking forward to having a new fic as much as I am! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko almost burns Hakoda. He doesn’t react well.

One of the first things Hakoda notices about Zuko is that he’s _very_ fidgety. The only time he even _sees_ Zuko on the airship, the firebender is continually shooting him small, nervous glances that he clearly thinks are subtle. Even after a couple of conversations, where Hakoda tries his best to reassure Zuko that he’s not in any danger, the boy is still clearly afraid.

One night, Zuko offers to make tea for the group and they all, even Katara, agree gratefully. “Who taught a prince to make tea?” Suki asks, seeming genuinely interested.

Zuko still watches her out of the corner of his eye, as if he’s expecting her to make some kind of a joke at his expense. After a moment, where she just looks at him expectingly, he sighs and mutters, “My uncle taught me,” after a pause, he adds, “He loves tea.”

Suki raises an eyebrow. “Who knew that the Dragon of the West enjoyed tea,” she snorts.

Zuko’s jaw twitches, as if he’s restraining himself from making an angry retort. He takes a small breath, before responding, “My uncle isn’t that person anymore. Hasn’t been for a long time.”

”I’m not saying I don’t believe you,” Suki says slowly, “But what, exactly, caused someone like that to change?”

Hakoda winces slightly, as Zuko’s good eye narrows and his fists clench at his side. “That’s extremely personal, thank you,” the firebender growls, a plume of smoke puffing out of his nose. Even though he looks, frankly, furious, Hakoda can’t help but think that there’s a hint of sadness there as well.

”Okay, sorry,” Suki says quickly, shooting him an apologetic smile.

”No need to be so rude about it, Zuko,” Katara snaps from where she’s sitting next to Aang.

Zuko’s eye, which had previously been narrowed, snaps wide open, as he turns to look at her. “I’m sorry,” he says hastily, “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m sorry,” he repeats. His gaze is flicking between Katara, Suki, and, inexplicably, _Hakoda_.

Katara’s expression twists into something irritated, but somehow regretful, and she looks away from Zuko’s anxious, but extremely earnest expression. “It’s whatever,” she mutters, “It doesn’t matter.”

By then, the tea is ready and Zuko passes it out to the group, looking as if he wants to simply forget about the whole altercation. Though his face is deceptively calm, Hakoda can clearly see that his hands are shaking. 

Unfortunately, the shaking seems to only increase with Zuko’s attempts to stop it. Hakoda can see the tea cup in Zuko’s hand rattling and, sure enough, as he hands Hakoda the cup, it spills onto the man.

It’s extremely hot and Hakoda can’t help the curse that escapes him, as he grimaces and tries to brush the scalding liquid off of his shirt. Katara steps in and bends the tea off of him, giving him a concerned look.

Suddenly Hakoda remembers Zuko, who’s still standing, frozen, above Hakoda. The moment Hakoda turns to look at him, however, he almost seems to come back to life. “I’m so sorry, sir,” the boy stammers immediately. “Spirits, I’m so, so sorry. Did I- did I-” He has to take a deep breath before he continues and Hakoda truly doesn’t understand _why_ the boy is so panicked.

“Did I b-burn you?” Zuko’s voice is gravelly and almost sounds strangled.

“I don’t believe so,” Hakoda says truthfully, “Katara took care of it pretty quickly.”

There’s a tension in Zuko’s face that is almost off-putting. “I’m so sorry,” he says again, “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to hurt you, sir.”

”It’s quite alright,” Hakoda smiles easily, “It’s not necessary for you to apologize so much.”

”Sorry,” Zuko mumbles and immediately claps a hand over his mouth. “Shit, sorry,” he says, through his fingers and promptly curses again. “I need- I need a moment,” he says, after he composes himself and walks off, a little too quickly.

There’s an odd expression on Katara’s face now. It’s too mature for a teenager her age, but then again, it’s not as if she’s an innocent child anymore. It hits Hakoda that the expression is a deep sadness underneath a mask of indifference. It hurts his heart.

Upon noticing her father’s eyes upon her, she lifts her chin stubbornly, meeting his gaze cooly. Hakoda breaks the eye contact, deciding that there are more pressing matters at hand.

Hakoda hesitates for a moment longer, before standing to follow the firebender. Toph intercepts him, before he gets far. “No way are you going anywhere near him alone,” she hisses.

”Toph, I understand that you want to protect your friend, but I need to be the one who talks to him this time,” Hakoda says, “I promise I won’t hurt him in any way and if he tells me to leave, I will.”

Toph hesitates, her strangely piercing eyes staring straight through him. “Fine,” she says shortly, “I don’t like this, but fine. If you hurt him, you’ll answer to me, understood?”

“I understand,” Hakoda confirms, hoping that Toph believes him.

——

When Hakoda finds Zuko, the boy is sitting, with his legs dangling off of the edge of the cliff. He’s staring up at the stars in the expanse of sky above them, rubbing his scar absentmindedly with his left hand. ”Mind if I sit here?” Hakoda questions, gesturing to the empty space on Zuko’s right.

Zuko jumps at the sound of his voice, but simply shrugs and goes back to his staring. Hakoda sits, trying not to notice the way Zuko’s hands are fidgeting nervously in his lap. After a moment, Zuko blurts out, “Again, I’m really sorry, Hakoda, sir.”

”There’s no need to be,” Hakoda says calmly, “You didn’t truly hurt me.”

”I know,” Zuko releases a shuddering sigh that rattles in his chest. “I just- I don’t like burns,” he whispers, hand straying to his scar once again.

A rush of understanding, has Hakoda’s eyes widening in realization. “I see,” he says softly, and then, because he can’t contain his morbid curiosity, “How old were you?” It’s an old scar, he knows, and the boy is only sixteen.

”Thirteen,” Zuko responds, with a twisted grimace that might have been an attempt at a wry smile.

”Spirits, Zuko, you were just a child,” Hakoda says, horrified at the thought of anybody doing... _that_ to a child.

”Yeah,” Zuko rasps, “Yeah, I was.”

”You’re _still_ a child,” Hakoda adds, struck, once again, by the youth of this entire group.

Zuko chuckles bitterly, “That’s a good one. I hate to be the bearer of bad news and all that, but I haven’t been a child for at least three years. I’m _young_ , but I’m not a child.”

Hakoda wishes he could put some sort of an argument. “I’m sorry,” it’s his turn to apologize, for _what_ he’s not sure. Perhaps, he’s apologizing for Zuko’s lost childhood. Perhaps, he’s apologizing for all of the lost childhoods that this war has caused.

Either way, Zuko just gives him a curious look and mutters, “Sure.” After a few minutes of silence and Zuko shooting furtive glances towards Hakoda, the firebender says, “I hope you aren’t expecting me to do anything interesting. If you don’t want to waste your time, you should probably leave.” There’s a tenseness in his expression, as if he’s expecting Hakoda to simply get up and leave.

”I didn’t particularly want you to do anything interesting,” Hakoda admits, “If you don’t _want_ me to leave, than I won’t.”

Some of the tension seems to bleed out of Zuko at his words and, staring determinedly down at his lap, he mumbles, “I don’t. Want you to leave, that is.” 

”Than I won’t,” Hakoda says simply, shrugging slightly.

”Oh,” Zuko says, in an oddly fragile voice, “Thank you.”

”Anytime,” Hakoda says, and means it.

They sit like that, neither doing anything very interesting, for nearly half the night, just looking up at the stars and being silently together. And, even though, it seems to Hakoda that he hadn’t done anything particularly noteworthy that night, after that Zuko seems to have finally allowed the majority of his fear of the man to fade.

Hakoda knows that he can’t promise much, but he knows, with equal certainty, that he will never let Zuko hurt alone again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Writing this was honestly a bit of an experience for me. Everything I write is important to me, but there’s something about this chapter that just hits me particularly hard. Lemme know in the comments how you liked it :)
> 
> ———  
> On a different note, I can’t get two AUs that I’m probably never going to write out of my head, so I’m going to write it down in case anybody else wants to write them.
> 
> 1: Sad Unrequited Zukka AU based off of Heather by Conan Gray (Heather is either Mai or Suki depending on who has the unrequited crush)
> 
> 2: Bittersweet Kataang/Zukka AU based off of Home For The Summer by Sara Kays


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph clears some things up for Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to put a disclaimer bc there’s quite a lot of swearing in this one, but I kinda based it off of how my friends and I talk about Trauma™️, so it’s staying in.  
> Hope you all enjoy :)

It’s no secret that Toph’s pretty much adopted Zuko as her brother. In fact, it seems that everybody _except_ for Zuko knows it. To be perfectly honest, Toph really had thought that, even with his horrible self-esteem issues, he had at least known how much she cared about him.

However, as evidenced by a conversation, on the night before Azula comes knocking, Zuko clearly does _not_. This talk begins the way many of their talks do. Everybody else is asleep and the two of them are sitting together, Zuko looking up at the stars and Toph content to sit in a comfortable silence.

”Toph?” Zuko begins softly, after quite a long while. She can’t quite tell what emotion he’s feeling at the moment; his heart is beating in the slow way it does, both when he’s calm and content and when he’s deeply sad.

”Yeah?” She responds slowly, uncertain of where he’s going with this conversation.

”I’m sorry that you have to put up with all of my shit,” He’s obviously going for confidence, but his voice wavers a bit and Toph can imagine that he’s biting his lip anxiously.

A shocked laugh escapes her, “What the hell are you talking about, Sparky?”

Zuko tenses a little and she feels him shrug, “I dunno... I just feel like it’s not fair of me to make you deal with all of my drama.”

“First of all, I’m not ‘putting up’ with anything,” Toph begins, getting her senses back, “And second, it’s not ‘drama’, Sparks.”

Zuko’s silent for a long moment and, for a minute, Toph thinks that he might be done with the subject. He does that sometimes. He’ll get uncomfortable, or anxious and just... stop talking. Toph gets it. For all that she says, she almost never reveals even half of what she’s _actually_ feeling.

But then, he speaks again and Toph almost wishes that he hadn’t. “Why don’t you ever get mad at me, when I’m bothering you with all of my fucked up issues?”   
  
Toph actually has to take a moment, before responding to catch her breath. “There’s... a _lot_ to unpack there.”

“Sorry,” he mutters. His heart’s racing now, as if he’s suddenly realizing what, exactly, it is that he just said.

”Don’t be,” she rolls her eyes, “But, Sunshine, I’m _never_ going to get mad at you just for being upset or- or scared. And, your issues aren’t ‘fucked up’.”

”Right,” Zuko says dryly, apparently choosing to ignore her first sentence, “I know I’m fucked up, Toph. You don’t have to lie to me.”

”You’re not fucked up, Zuko. The world fucked you over, that’s all. The world fucked _me_ over, too. Do you think _I’m_ fucked up?” Toph hopes that he can read her sincerity.

”No! Of course not!” He says hastily, “Of course I don’t think you’re fucked up!” He makes a sudden noise of frustration and snaps, “Don’t _do_ that. It’s- it’s different, Toph.” He jumps to his feet and begins to pace anxiously.

”How? How is it different?” Toph snaps right back, jumping to her feet as well, and Zuko flinches hard. There’s a dead silence, for a moment, as Zuko’s heart pounds with anxiety and Toph’s heart pounds with guilt.

His voice is raspy, when he finally speaks. “Do you think I don’t know that it isn’t normal to flinch when people move to quickly? Do you think I don’t know that it isn’t normal to apologize for everything you do because you’re fucking afraid that people are angry with you? I’m fucked up, Toph. I’m fucked up and I don’t know _why_ everyone’s pretending that I’m not,” his voice cracks, on the last word and Toph can feel his whole body heaving with emotion, as he tries to catch his breath.

Toph stares hard in his direction, _“I_ snap at people if they’re worried about me. I had to stop myself from decking Hakoda the other day, when he asked me if I needed help navigating part of the temple. Maybe _I’m_ fucked up too, Zuko. But that’s not my fucking fault and it’s not yours either.”

When Zuko next speaks, all of the anger has drained out of his voice and it simply sounds as if his heart’s been shattered, “ _Why_? _Why_ did they do that to us?”

There’s something about the audible hitches in his breathing, that hurts Toph’s heart. “I don’t _know_ ,” she responds, frustration bleeding into her tone, “But I sure as hell know that they didn’t deserve us.”

Zuko’s energy seems to have been drained along with his anger and he sinks back down to the ground tiredly. “Fuck parents,” he says quietly, voice shaking.

“Fuck parents,” Toph agrees, sitting next to him and leaning into his side.

Zuko’s shoulders are shaking and it takes a moment for Toph to realize that he’s crying. No, not crying. Sobbing. He’s quietly sobbing his heart out right next to her and she’s not sure what the hell to do, but she’s sure as hell not going to sit and do nothing.

Wrapping an arm around him, she squeezes tightly and just... hums a little. The little heartbroken sounds that Zuko makes, as he sobs make tears spring to Toph’s eyes and she wipes them away irritatedly, with her free hand.   
  
“Hey, Sunshine?” She whispers, because she doesn’t feel like any sound louder than a whisper would be right in this situation, “You know that I care about you a lot, right?”

There’s a long pause, but, eventually, Zuko whispers back, “Yeah, I know. I care about you too.”

Toph’s heart warms at his hesitant words and she squeezes him again. They sit together in silence for a moment, before Zuko seems to slump into her side like a puppet with his string’s cut. Toph would think he had died, if she didn’t know better. He had fallen asleep right there and it’s not long after Toph had maneuvered his head into her lap that she falls asleep too. 

She awakes the next day to bombs and airships, but Zuko squeezes her arm, before he leaps into danger and she’s satisfied, knowing that he finally knows that, at least to her, he matters. The others are worried, but she’s confident in him. Her brother’s not dumb enough to get himself killed. He’d have to answer to her, if he died, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter and I’m sorry about it being out a bit late. I write at night and I wasn’t able to write for the last few days, because of, um, *coughs* very important, uh, appointments. *awkwardly looks away from the hours I spent watching postseason baseball in the evenings this week*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Lemme know in the comments what you think about this very venty chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Sokka and Zuko had become closer since their little field trip to the boiling rock, it was still rare for Zuko to actually initiate a conversation. This is why Sokka was almost startled, when, after Zuko and Katara’s field trip, the firebender actually approached Sokka.

”Hey, uh, Sokka, can we... talk?” Zuko’s rubbing his hands together nervously, a nervous habit that he’s grown less and less hyper-vigilant about hiding.

“Oh, uh, sure? I guess?” Sokka laughs awkwardly, “What about?”

”I just-” Zuko hesitates, before barreling on, almost in one breath, “I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry for what Katara said to you, before we left.”

”Wha- oh... that. It’s- it’s fine, Zuko. Really,” he adds, when Zuko gives him a highly skeptical look. “I know that she’s hurting right now and, yeah, it _did_ hurt a lot at first, but sometimes people lash out when they’re hurting. Besides, she already apologized, so don’t-don’t worry about me.” He smiles awkwardly at the firebender, who still looks a little unsure.

Zuko rocks nervously on the balls of his feet, before he mumbles, “So, you’re not- you’re not mad at her? And... she doesn’t like, hate you or something?”

Sokka barely prevents himself from gaping at the prince. “No! Of course we don’t hate eachother, Zuko. Why would you think- oh,” a very unpleasant thought had just occurred to him. Zuko’s only basis for sibling relationships would, of course, be he and Azula.

“It’s just that... when we were younger, my sister liked to tell me that it was my fault our mom left. That she couldn’t stand being around such a failure any longer than she already had. And, in all honesty, I believed her for a long time. I just hoped that you and Katara didn’t fight like- like that.” Zuko is biting his lip anxiously, eyes darting to Sokka’s, away, and back again.

”We definitely don’t say anything like that to eachother,” Sokka assures the firebender, “But, Zuko... you don’t... _still_ believe her, do you?”

”No!” Zuko hastens to reassure, “I don’t believe her anymore. Azula- Azula always lies and that was no different than every other time. I know that... now.”

"But you didn't know it at one point," Sokka frowns.

"I didn't know a lot of things," Zuko says, a bitter grief in his tone. "I thought I deserved the way my family treated me. I thought that I could gain their love, if I could just be _better_..." He trails off, shaking his head.

Sokka hesitates for just a moment, before speaking, "It's not exactly the same, but, I feel like I've spent my whole life trying to be better. I had to be better for Katara, when my mom died and then I had to be better for the whole _tribe_ , when the men left for war.

"It's only recently that I realized that maybe it's okay to not always be the one who's better."

Sokka shoots Zuko a small smile and the other smiles cautiously back. "I think that I might be okay with not being better," Zuko mumbles, his smile widening a bit.

Sokka beams at him, "Well, now that Katara's made her peace with you, I have nothing holding me back from inducting you into the family."

"What are you- oof!" Sokka had slammed into Zuko, hugging him as tightly as possible.

"And for the record," Sokka says into Zuko's shoulder, " _This_ is how siblings behave, dork."

"Oh, I-I think I like it," Zuko admits quietly, tentatively hugging Sokka back. In answer, Sokka simply squeezes harder. It feels nice for Zuko to have been officially Claimed, by the Gaang. Sokka had been wanting to hug him like this for _ages_

And, privately, Sokka can't help, but think that not even the spirits could help Zuko's shitty family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if this isn’t as long or good or impactful as usual, but I usually write these fics when I’m feeling shitty (which is, admittedly, often) and I’ve been in a really good mood for the last few days.
> 
> That being said, I might start writing Sanders Sides fic, bc holy hell did the new episode inspire me! My favorite characters were all happy and it was so adorable and sweet. I spent like the entirety of yesterday (Saturday) p much vibrating with excited energy, so if anybody watches Thomas Sanders and wants to scream about it with me, feel free to info dump in the comments!!
> 
> Talk to you next time, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war is over, Aang and Zuko have a heart-to-heart.

Zuko is the one to seek out Aang, a few days after the end of the war. Aang is sitting on the roof of the palace, to hide from all of the people, who have been breathing down his neck. He’s quite startled, therefore, when he hears a quiet voice, “Hey, Aang. Mind if I sit?”

”Zuko?” Aang gapes, “How’d you get up here?”

Zuko shrugs lightly, “I used to come up here all the time, actually. Not even Azula could get up here, back when we were kids.”

Aang hums thoughtfully. “Katara’s going to kill you, if she finds out about this, you’re supposed to be resting still.” He winces, as the words leave his mouth, hoping that Zuko doesn’t take them too literally.

Normally, such a statement would cause the prince to tense and apologize, but, this time, Zuko smiles slightly and mutters, “Yeah, probably.”

Aang returns the smile, with a soft one of his own. He’s happy that Zuko’s not afraid of them anymore, but he’s not going to call attention to so casual in interaction. “So, what brings you up here, Hotman?” He asks, hiding a smirk.

Zuko rolls his eyes, but the gesture looks more fond than irritated. Biting his lip, he thinks for a moment and Aang lets him gather his thoughts, without interrupting. “I just- I wanted to apologize again for everything that I did, _before_. I was... lost, I guess, and I really did think that I had to do it. I regret it-” Aang opens his mouth to protest, but closes it again, when Zuko holds a hand up to stop him. 

“I regret a lot of the things I did, but... not all of it,” he continues, “If I had never been hunting you than I never would have learned all of the valuable lessons that I did. So, I’m very sorry for anything I ever did to hurt you, but maybe it wasn’t all so terrible.”

Aang smiles warmly at him, “It’s okay, Zuko. I don’t blame you.” Zuko looks incredulous, so he continues passionately, “Really, I don’t. Your- your- your _asshole_ of a father is the only one to blame, Zuko.”

Zuko gapes at him, “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you swear.”

Aang can feel his face reddening, but he holds his head up stubbornly, “Well, it’s a good reason to swear, if you ask me.”

”I agree,” Zuko shrugs, “He was pretty much a dick. I don’t doubt that anymore.” 

They sit in silence for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts, before Zuko speaks up again, “I also wanted to say... thank you.”

”Why?” Aang asks, truly taken aback, “I should be thanking _you_ for teaching me so well.”

It’s Zuko’s turn to flush, but he shakes his head, carrying on resolutely, “I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance, Aang. It meant- it _means_ so much to me. You- you took a chance and it could have gone badly for you and your friends- your _family_ , but you took it anyway. So, just... thank you.”

”Of _course_ I took the chance. I knew you had it in you from the beginning.” Aang says, his voice softening at the end, “And... you know _you’re_ part of the family now, too, right?”

”Yeah... yeah, I think I _do_ know that,” Zuko’s voice is as soft as Aang’s had been and he shoots him a shy smile.

”Remember when you rescued me from Zhao?” Aang questions, shifting until he’s laying on the roof and staring up at the fluffy white clouds.

Zuko laughs quietly, “Yeah, I do. Spirits, that guy was awful, wasn’t he?” The firebender lays down next to Aang, closing his eyes and looking more content than Aang has ever seen him.

”Do you ever...” Aang hesitates, hoping that what he’s about to say doesn’t come off the wrong way, “Do you ever miss, when everything was simpler? When we didn’t have a world to clean up.”

”No, I don’t,” Zuko responds immediately, “I don’t think anything has ever been exactly ‘simple’ for me, if I’m being honest. As much as the process... _sucked_ , I’m so, _so_ glad we’re here now.”

Aang smiles to himself, “Yeah, when I _really_ think about it, I know that it was meant to be this way. It’s just a bit unfair that the world made a mess of itself and now it’s up to _us_ to fix it.”

”Yeah, but who better to fix this world than the Avatar and the Fire Lord?” Zuko asks, with an uncharacteristic optimism.

”You’re right,” Aang sighs. “You’re right,” he says again, with much more confidence.   
  
“But, for now, how about we just relax?” Zuko offers, giving Aang a small smile.

”Yeah. Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” Aang returns the smile easily. Reaching out, he takes Zuko’s hand and squeezes once. 

Zuko returns the pressure and the two just lay there, side by side, for what could be minutes or hours. The weight of the world slides off their shoulders, for just a moment, as they let themselves forget their responsibilities for a time.

For a moment, they’re simply two teenage boys and, despite knowing what awaits them, when they inevitably have to return to the rest of society, they allow themselves to pretend, for the time being, that everything is right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it guys! Another fic completed! (I meant to have this out yesterday, but I spent the entire evening scared to death while watching baseball. But it was worth it!! My favorite team is going to the World Series! I’m so proud of them!!!)  
> Anyway, that aside, I hope you all enjoyed the fic! This might be the last ATLA fic I write for a while (but that’s not necessarily true), I’ve been inspired to write things for the Sanders Sides fandom and, not to be an attention whore, but I have a oneshot out and a chaptered fic on the way for that fandom if anyone wants to check those out.  
> Anyway, to anyone who’s been following this series, thank you so much for all of your support! It’s absolutely meant the world to me and I hope to see you guys again, when I come back to write more fics for this series!


End file.
